


ghosts of the past

by solsticed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, honestly this is all-round angst haha rip, originally written for akkrweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticed/pseuds/solsticed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadows have eyes and there is someone in the empty hallway. This, they know all too well.</p><p>  <i>"He couldn't bear to stick around to witness the full effect of the emperor's reign, but then again, he has long been left out on the gallows to die on an act of foolish rebellion."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts of the past

  Sometimes, Tetsuya watches from the shadows in the hallways as Seijuurou smiles a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

 He wonders when the other boy had left; disappeared to a place so out of reach that he couldn't even dare to imagine. The dull ache of Tetsuya's heart only becomes worse when he thinks about it, so he doesn't.

 He couldn't bear to stick around to witness the full effect of the emperor's reign, but then again, he has long been left out on the gallows to die on an act of foolish rebellion.

 Ironically, the gloom of the corridors and classroom provide little comfort and look more like swirling vortexes of despair than an umbrage of solace but one look into the eyes of his former teammates is all it takes for Tetsuya to realise that they carry demons far greater than themselves, and even the mighty emperor is no exception.

  Sometimes, Tetsuya watches from the shadows in the hallways as Seijuurou smiles a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, and sadly wonders if he'd ever get his old friend back.

\---

  Sometimes, Seijuurou thinks he can still hear the soft echoing of Tetsuya’s footsteps as the phantom walks away from the clubroom.

 Occasionally, he would look over his shoulder but what greets him is nothing but the empty space and silence (at what point did the elusive phantom become _a ghost_?). But Seijuurou doesn’t let that bother him; an emperor cannot be easily influenced, must not be easily swayed, so he stands firm with his back straight and faces forward. He would be lying, though, if he said that the lack of colour didn’t unnerve him(the world is red and gold; red for an Akashi, gold for the victory).

 Tetsuya’s resignation lies untouched under piles and piles of paperwork on the desk in the clubroom. It doesn’t take the emperor’s eye to know that the envelope contained more than just meaningless words and formalities printed on paper. It carries Tetsuya’s heart, as well, and Seijuurou fears that it would only provide for an unnecessary burden.

(It's sink or swim for Seijuurou and he would much rather do without all that dead weight weighing him down.) 

  Sometimes, Seijuurou thinks he can still hear the soft echoing of Tetsuya’s footsteps as the ghost walks away from the clubroom and he idly wonders if he’ll be able to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> (studio laughter)  
> LOL THIS IS RL SHORT BUT GIVE ME A WHILE TO WARM UP AND GET USED TO THIS  
> PLEASE EXPECT MORE FLOWERY ANGSTY SHIT LIKE THIS OK  
> also fuck formatting


End file.
